PROJECT ABSTRACT Systems genetics endeavors to explain the integration, coordination, and expression of genetic information across phenotypes at all scales - molecular, cellular, physiological, and population; and across many contexts ? health, disease, infection, environment, etc. These systems-level approaches operate on networks and have the potential to explain higher-order functions and emergent properties of biological systems. With the explosion of -omics technologies, advanced computational methods for big data analysis, and the availability of advanced genetic reference sequences for human and model organism populations, systems genetics approaches are more powerful than ever. Our proposed pilot project will generate the methodologies, capabilities, infrastructure, and proof-of-concept for an in vitro systems genetics service platform. This project is responsive to the rising interest in systems genetics resources, a key growth area for the MMRRC consortium. Moreover, while the scope of project is currently limited to the founder inbred strains of the CC/DO genetic reference populations, it complements other funded efforts in our laboratories and across the MMRRC consortium to develop resources from genetic reference laboratory mouse populations to support the growth of the systems genetics community.